


Finally Home For Christmas

by MarvelsAssbutts



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsAssbutts/pseuds/MarvelsAssbutts
Summary: Dean Winchester, after three years, is finally home for the holidays and on a mission to throw a party for his husband, Castiel. He indulges in the activities wholeheartedly and is ecstatic to be spending a warm-hearted evening with his partner.Even if only for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd contribute to the Christmas Spirit! Happy Holidays!

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

 

     “Oh, man!” Sam exclaimed happily from the driver’s seat. He had just picked his older brother, Dean, up from the airport and was speedily making his way to the latter’s house. The roads were outlined in the bright white of snow and the sun reflected beautifully of it with its morning light. “Cas is going to flip!”

     “I know,” Dean grinned from his side and looked over at his brother. “Three years, Sammy! I’ve missed Christmas for three years!”

     And they had been the hardest holiday seasons Dean ever had to go through. The first time, it was forgivable, the second, obnoxious, and the third, well, there was a lot of over the phone arguing. A lot of words were exchanged that they both would do anything to take back. Dean’s job as Director of Sales and Marketing at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. was the most intensive, time consuming job he had ever had (and that included the time spent babysitting Sam). He was a key component to the company and because of his high ranking, he had been asked to spend his Christmas in the office. Three years in a row. They had tried for a fourth but Dean had put his foot down. There was no way in hell he could do something like that to Castiel again. Especially not after hearing Castiel say “Christmas is a stupid holiday anyway” when Dean had revealed that he had been asked yet again. Christmas was by far, without a doubt, Castiel’s  _favorite_ holiday. He loved putting up the decorations, hiding the presents, baking cookies, and having a grand party. He was a Christmas fanatic. Every holiday special was watched live (as well as recorded for later use) and every Christmas carol was sang. To hear Castiel say that the holiday was stupid was the slap in the face, punch to the gut, giant wake up call, whatever you wanted to call it for Dean. He didn’t only want to be home that year. He needed to be.

     “Aw, man, he’s going to love this! The party is a nice touch, too, although you’re enough of a present as it is!”

     “I don’t know,” Dean said with the slightest shading of blush. “I gotta make up for all those other times.”   
     “And a surprise party is a fantastic idea! He’s always loved the festivities and decorations. And now that you’re here to partake in all of it….” Sam laughed and excitedly tapped his hands against the steering wheel. “He’s going to be so happy! It’s like a dream come true”

     “Alright, calm down Fairy Godmother,” Dean teased and pulled out his phone as Sam rolled his eyes. “Benny texted. Said he’s about ten minutes away and can start on the lights.” Dean mumbled as he shot back a confirmation text. “I can’t believe Cas didn’t decorate this year.”

     “Yeah, well,” Sam sighed and shrugged. “He had kinda given up on the whole thing. It’s sad, you know? I mean, he’s happy but he’s not the kind of happy he usually is during this time.”

     “I feel like an ass,” Dean groaned and Sam huffed out a laugh.

     “Yeah, well, you’re a big business man. It’s kind of apart of the job.”

 

><><><><

 

     Dean was practically lifted off the ground when Benny saw him and climbed down from his ladder. It had been some time since the two had seen each other and they laughed happily in one another’s ears as their hands affectionately clapped each other on the back.

     “Oh, brother, it’s been too long!” Benny confessed as he pulled away from Dean. “I almost forgot how good looking you were!”

     Dean shoved him playfully and Benny let out a laugh. “It’s only been a few months!”

     “It’s been five! Whenever you come into town it’s for a day or two and you spend all that time doing unspeakable things to that husband of yours.”

     Dean grinned and put on a guilty expression as he shrugged. “Sorry, man, he’s priority.”

     “Uh-huh.”

     “If it makes you feel any better,” Sam started, “he doesn’t make that much time to see me either.”

     “Maybe you and me should kick his ass to the curb.”

     “Screw both of you,” Dean laughed. “Who else is here?”

     “Charlie’s inside with Jo,” Benny said and dug in his pocket before handing Sam his key. “Kevin went out to get food and plates and all that with Jess. Bobby’s round back doing another set of lights and Donna and Jody should be in your garage gathering some stuff to make this place look like a winter wonderland.”

     “And Castiel certainly has the materials to do that,” Dean confirmed with an small tilt of his head. “Right!” Dean sighed and clapped Benny on the shoulder. “I’m going to head inside and set my stuff down, see what I can help with.”

     “Sounds like a plan! Glad to have you back this year.”

     “Glad to be back,” Dean responded and continued towards his house with Sam by his side.

     When he stepped into his house, he was hit with the smells of ginger, pine, and peppermint - all scents that were true to the holiday spirit. The walls had small, indoor lights lining them along with garland in some areas and fake snow in others. Castiel’s small Winter Town set was displayed on a table in the living room just in front of their twelve foot tree which was also glittering with christmas lights, tinsel, and ornaments. Dean smiled as he looked around his home and continued inside towards the kitchen where he found Charlie and Jo fussing over the gingerbread cookies.

     “You guys know how to get it done,” he complimented and both girls looked up with smiles before rushing forward and wrapping their arms around him.

     “Dean!” Charlie exclaimed while bouncing on the balls of her feet as Jo repeatedly kissed his cheek. “We missed you!”

     “I couldn’t tell!” he gasped sarcastically before the pair finally let him go. “How’ve you ladies been?”

     “Busy,” Jo answered with a pointed look.

     “But enjoyably busy,” Charlie clarified. “We’ve been decorating, baking, putting up the tree-”

     “Cas didn’t even put up the tree?”

     “Wasn’t even interested in buying one,” Charlie sadly confirmed. “Don’t worry about it, Dean!” she quickly added when she saw his face fall. “He’ll be so thrilled when he sees you, he won’t even remember all of that!”

     “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

     “She is!” Jo smiled before grabbing Charlie’s arm and pulling her back over to the cookie and handing over the icing. “Castiel is going to lose his mind.”

     “I’m willing to bet he’ll jump your bones the second he sees you!” a jovial voice rang from behind Dean and both he and Sam turned to come face to face with Castiel’s older brother, Gabriel. “Hey, Dean-o! Glad to have you back from the big city!”

     “That makes two of us,” Dean smiled and let his eyes drop to the bag in Gabriel’s hand. “Whatcha got there?”

     “Goodies,” Gabriel answered with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “You’ll see. Don’t worry about it. In fact! The only thing you should be worrying about, dear brother-in-law, is getting ready! I expect to see you in your ugliest christmas sweater and on your best behavior. Chop, chop! No time like the present.”

     “Guess I’ll be on my way,” Dean said with a happy sigh and quickly thanked his friends before disappearing into his and Castiel’s bedroom. He smiled at the familiarity of it, content with the thought that Castiel hadn’t changed in some aspects, and dropped his luggage by the foot of the bed before falling onto it. He turned onto his side and looked over at his nightstand where a picture of him and Castiel stood and rolled over before picking it up. 

     The two of them were high up on a grassy hill during late fall. Castiel was wearing a beanie and light sweater while Dean donned his usual military jacket and sunglasses. He had the camera lifted in front of them and was grinning ear to ear with Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist and smile pressed against his cheek. 

     Dean smiled softly at the memory of the day and let his eyes trace over Castiel several times before setting the picture down and pushing himself off the bed.

     He had a party to get ready for.

 

><><><><

 

     Dean anxiously checked his watch for the thousandth time that evening, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. Castiel was supposed to home two minutes ago and Dean couldn’t help the nervousness running through him. 

     “Dean, relax,” Sam chuckled. “What are you so worked up about?”

     “I- Not worked up about anything, Sammy. Just standing here waiting for Cas. Not a worry in my hea- Gabriel!” Dean yelled as he caught Gabriel in the act of hanging yet  _another_ one of his mistletoe. “Dude, you already put up like fifteen of those.”

     “What? I want you two to make out at every possible-”

     “He’s coming!” Charlie gasped from the window. “Everyone hide Dean! Crowd around him or shove him under a table.”

     “Oo!” Kevin laughed. “Shove him in a closet. He was comfortable there for a good few years!”

     “I don’t care what you do with him just-” Charlie stopped at the sound of the key turning in the door and Sam quickly stepped in front of his older brother.

     “Gee, thanks Jolly Green,” Dean grumbled just before the door to the house opened and Castiel stepped inside.

     The whole room filled with an uproar of “Surprise!” and Dean poked his head out from around Sam to get a look at Castiel’s adorably shocked face.

     “Merry Christmas!” Donna happily chimed before stepping forward and hugging him.

     “Uh…. What-What is going- Why are you all here?”

     “We wanted to do something nice for you, Cas,” Sam explained. “You’ve been down ever since Dean told you he couldn’t make it home and we wanted to cheer you up.”

     “Yeah!” Charlie agreed. “I mean, you didn’t even send out a card this year or anything! We couldn’t stand seeing you so upset and blatantly ignoring your favorite holiday. It broke our hearts.”

     “Maybe even a little part of our souls,” Gabriel added and clutched his chest tightly.

     “We wanted to give you the Christmas you deserve. And the one we all know you want,” Jody said with a smile.

     “Well, I appreciate the effort,” Castiel began with a sigh. “Everything looks wonderful and smells wonderful and I’m sure you all put a lot of work into it but I’m just not in the mood this year. I’m sorry.”

     The group noticeably deflated and Dean let out a heavy sigh before stepping out from behind Sam. “Well, that’s that! You all just head on home,” he said as he turned to face the group. “Castiel has made it very clear that he doesn’t want you around and I, as a loving husband,” he grinned and finally turned to face a wide eyed, slack jawed Castiel, “am  _forced_ to agree with him.”

     “Y- They- Wh- How-” Castiel stuttered as Dean stood proudly before him. “You’re not supposed to be here!”

     “Really? Oh, well, in that case, I’ll book the next flight out and-”

     “Shut up.” Castiel huffed out a watery laugh before stepping forward and throwing his arms around Dean as he pulled him in for a tight hug. The room erupted into cheers and applause as the two embraced and the couple couldn’t help but laugh in response. “When did you get here?” Castiel asked and pulled back enough to look Dean in the eyes. “I thought you couldn’t work your way out of it again! How did you convince- I mean, are you going to get in trouble? Is this okay?”

     “Slow down, Cas,” Dean laughed. “It’s all taken care of. I may have lied to you a bit in order to get this surprise to work.”

     “You’re horrible. Amazing, but horrible,” he laughed and pulled him closer again before resting his head on his shoulder.

     “Precious,” Bobby smiled, “but can we end the warm and fuzzy and get to the party? I have a can of beer with my name on it.”

     “Right!” Dean said and pulled away from Cas before sliding an arm around his waist. “Uh, let the festivities begin!” he proclaimed and was meet with applause before the group dispersed. Some headed to the drinks and some to the food while others came up to Castiel and Dean to fill Castiel in on how the entire party planning went down. Dean was filled with a heartwarming joy at the sight of him lighting up at the stories, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he threw his head back when he laughed. He was engaged with every story from beginning to end and barely got to speak two words to Dean but his arm stayed wrapped tightly around him all the same. Almost as if he was afraid he would disappear again if he let go. 

     Dean could understand the feeling.

     Gabriel got the two under his mistletoe on more than one occasion but Dean or Cas did little more than kiss the other on the cheek. Making their kisses a big display was embarrassing enough without adding in tongue action. Besides, Dean was sure he’d get all that and more later on that night.

     “Here,” Castiel said as he leaned against their kitchen counter. He had a gingerbread man in one and and a napkin held carefully under it in the other. Dean had his hands on either side of him, boxing him in as he leaned closer. “Bite,” Castiel ordered and smiled up at his husband as he bit off a part of the breaded man’s leg. 

     “Delicious,” Dean commented as he chewed and took another, much larger, bite that had Castiel snickering in adoration. 

     “You’re going to choke.” He observed as Dean tossed his head back and took the gingerbread man’s torso into his mouth. He chewed on it as he lowered his head with a shrug and a smile before swallowing the pastry down. 

     “You were saying?”

     “A Christmas day miracle,” he joked and set the rest of the cookie down.

     “You’re not going to have any? It’s really good.”

     “I believe you,” Castiel sighed before grabbing Dean by the waist and pulling him closer. He raised his face slightly before pressing his lips to his and letting his tongue slowly slip inside, running gently against his, before pulling away. “Hm,” he mused. “You were right. Delicious.”

     Dean smiled and raised his lips to Castiel’s forehead before pressing a soft kiss there. 

     “Dean,” Sam said once he walked into the kitchen and located his brother. “We need help setting up karaoke.”

     “I’m coming,” he sighed and took Cas’ hand before following Sam into the living room where there was a projector and small stereo. 

     “I don’t know how to get the microphones to project while the song plays and it’s-it’s just a mess.”

     “No need to fear, little brother. I’ve got you covered,” he grinned and stepped over to the sound system. He bent down beside it and quickly started to work on it as the people around him chattered on. 

     A loud ring of feedback emitted itself from the stereo as Dean moved a microphone too close to it and he groaned before pulling it away and setting it aside. The feedback however continued to blare and only seemed to get louder. He quickly moved his hands to his ears and looked out at his family and friends to see them all still talking comfortably.

     “Sam! Can you unplug the- Sam!” he yelled when his brother continued conversation with Jessica. “Sam, quit flirting and- ah!” he screamed as the feedback got louder. “SAM!” he screamed as his eyes slid across the crowd and landed on Castiel. 

     He was looking right at him, his face expressionless and his eyes dead. 

     “Cas, what’s wron- Shit!” he swore as the feedback blared even louder. His eyes fell shut and he tightly squeezed them before they flew open again.

     He was staring into the dark and he groaned loudly before reaching to his right and slamming his hand down on his alarm clock.

     He rubbed his hands roughly against his face before inhaling deeply and sitting up in his bed. The clock read 5:30am and he yawned loudly before getting up and moving to turn on the light. The now illuminated room allowed Dean to take in his surroundings and he sighed heavily at the sight of his luxury apartment bedroom, miles away from home. His phone chimed with a notification and Dean walked over to it before sitting back on his bed. His eyes were fixed on the phone and he closed them as last night’s argument flooded his memory. The yelling, the cursing, the crying all slammed into him and he bent over, elbows on his knees as he put his head in his hands.

     It took a while, but eventually he lifted his head and reached out for his phone. He hovered over Castiel’s number, thinking about what to say in the voicemail he was going to leave. When he gave up on that, he clicked on the small message bubble and waited for the screen to open up before beginning to type out a text.

**Good morning Castiel I think we should talk about what happened last night**

     He stared at it for some time before hastily deleting it.

**Hey Cas I know you’re mad at me but**

     He groaned and deleted that one as well.

**Castiel you have to understand that this isn’t on me. I’m not the one you should be angry with**

     Deleted.

**Cas if there’s a way for me to make this up to you**

     Gone.

     Dean fell onto his back, the phone raised above his head as he stared at the illuminated screen. There was nothing he could say; he knew that. There was nothing that could be done to fix four years in a row. Nothing that could be said to ease the upset that was brewing in them both. He screwed up. Again. There was nothing more to do than accept that.

     Dean sighed and let his eyes fall shut, holding back unshed tears before slowly opening them and typing out a message on the screen and hitting send. 

     He sat up and placed the phone back on his nightstand, next to the picture of him and Castiel standing happily on the grassy hill what felt like many years ago. 

     He got onto his feet before starting to get ready for another busy day in the office.

**Merry Christmas. I love you Cas. Please forgive me.**

 

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_If only in my dreams_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos! They make my day :)
> 
> P.S. Sorry my Christmas Spirit includes mild pain! XD


End file.
